The Shadowed Sapphire
by Safire 19
Summary: Kannan decided to leave Ezra on Lothal after after the defeat of the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra turns to an old friend, Noble Six. Updates slow, open to ideas, complains welcome.
1. chapter 1

"Hera, he's not safe here. We will only put him in more danger." Kannan spoke sofly outside of the medbay door.

"Kannan, this could destroy him. We are the closest thing he has to a family." she tried to argue, but the once jedi Padawon had made his mind. He shook his head.

"Set course for Lothal Hera," he ordered, his tone hard, leaving no room for argument. She left without a word.

* * *

I looked out to Capital city. My leg was still hurting but not as much as my heart. I had let the in. trusted them, I should have known better. The first rule on the street was to not trust anyone. I woke finding enough credits to keep me fed for a few days.

I had pressed the button to the only person I could trust. She was my stone for the first year I was on the street. She offered me a job on her ship yet I turned her down wanting to hang on to the hope that my parents would come back. I should have said no. she called me stubern. I should have called her a long time ago. I'm such a fool.

"Ezra," Six asked as she entered the tower.

"I need a new name Six. Ezra Bridger can no longer be alive." I said from my bed not looking up.

"And what name do you want to have?" she questioned. I looked out towards her. She was wearing armor on her legs and her right arm.

"I am a shadow of what I once was, I was naïve, trustful, happy," I paused and took a breath. "Now I know what is going on in this universe, I trust you alone, and I am broken. I am Shadow." I finished.

"I have a Job Shadow. Will you take a position on my ship fighting against, and at times for the Empire?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered, she walked up to me, and extended a hand.

"Then welcome to Noble Team." She spoke. I took her hand and felt the bond I had with Kannan shatter. I felt the weak bond I had with Six strengthen.

"Leave no man behind." We spoke as one, and with that I knew I would never return to Lothal.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter


	2. Mission (sorry for the short chapter)

I saw checking over my pistol when Noble One entered the room.

"Noble Four, Fulcrum wants to talk to you." One spoke handing me a com devise. I nodded my head and went to the mission room.

"Noble Four," Falcom greeted a bow of the head.

"Commander," I greeted.

"Noble Six has spoken about your next assignment should be denied, I have convince her to let you decide." Falcom spoke.

"And what is this assignment?" I asked her.

"Noble And the Specters are my best teams in your sector, the Inquisitors are taking force-sensitive children. While Six wishes to help the children she does not wish to work with the Specters. We know the next town they will be searching." I looked away and turned. All of Noble Team had seen the worst of the Universe, not just the Empire. Our families murdered or taken from us. We all had trained. We all had a soft spot for innocent children.

"How long do I have to decide?" I asked.

"An hour and that would be cutting it close." She answered. "Ezra they do miss you." She added.

"It's Shadow." I stressed the word almost hissing it out." I do not miss them." I spoke. Running a hand over my hair. "Yet, I can not turn my back on this assignment. We'll take it, where are we headed?" I asked. She seemed to be relieved.

"Lothal," she answered. My breath hitched at the name.

"Do they know," I asked her turning back to her.

"No, all they are aware of is that you are no longer living in the tower and Zeb is suspecting you are not even on Lothal. Kannan has suffered the most. When the bond was destroyed he blamed himself for your harm even more so." Falcom spoke.

"And it will remain as such. I will not return to them and as far as I care I will not speak or interact with them and I believe Noble Team will also agree with that." I told her.

"Good luck Shadow and remember the past always come back." She spoke. I nodded and the call was ended.

"Yes, it does," I answered in the quiet room. I left room heading to the bridge. Noble Six was the one who stayed on the Bridge the most. She was also the most skilled pilot on the team.

"Noble Four, report." Six was straight to the point as most of the time.

"We are to report to Lothal. The Empire are hunting for force sensitive children." I answered. "We will be working with the Specters."

"Hold on the Specters, the same team that….." she trailed off.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered with the respect she deserved

"Hmm, well, the mission come first. Get some sleep Shadow. We will have a long day tomorrow." She ordered. I nodded my head before leaving the bridge. I walked to my quarters and sat down on the floor to meditate.


End file.
